Histeria! (1998)
Histeria! is an American animated series created by Tom Ruegger and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Histeria! was aired on Kids' WB between September 14, 1998 and March 31, 2000, consisting of 52 episodes. Starring the Voices of *Andrea Romano as The Director (ep46), Voice Director (ep7) *Billy West as Archimedes (ep17), Ben Franklin, Bus Driver (ep50), Chit Chatterson, Confucius, Crazy Ahmed (ep9), Doc Holliday (ep4), Dr. Joseph Guillotin (ep33), Eagle (ep43), General Sherman, Genghis Khan (ep25), Henry VIII (ep16), Hormidac (ep13), Larry Patoltec (ep14), Mr. Stegasaurus (ep38), Niccolò Machiavelli (ep7), Pinkerton (ep2), Senator Pillius (ep22), Sven Chatterson (ep3), Teddy Roosevelt, The Horse (ep26), Thomas Edison, Thomas Jefferson, Trotsky (ep23), Wilbur Wright (ep30), Winston Churchill (ep40) *CCH Pounder as Harriet Tubman (ep21) *Casey Kasem as Calgary Kasem (ep49) *Charo Rasten as Evita Peron (ep45) *Clancy Brown as Wild Bill Hickok (ep49) *Clyde Kusatsu as Hongxi (ep15), Peking Man (ep12) *Cody Ruegger as Loud Kiddington *Cree Summer as Aka Pella, Female Senator (ep22), Mrs. T-Rex (ep38) *Dick Tufeld as Announcer *Don Novello as Leonardo Da Vinci *Dorian Harewood as Cool Singer (ep31), Nelson Mandela (ep6), Sherman Singing (ep21) *Frank Welker as Adm. Richard Byrd (ep28), F. Lee Bully (ep17), Father Time, Fred Moppel (ep10), Pule Houser (ep43), Sister Windbag (ep51) *Fred Travalena as Fooperman (ep1), Gerald Ford (ep37), Julius Caesar, Lenny (ep4), Marc Antony, Pat Sommersault (ep5), Ulysses S. Grant (ep8), William Clark (ep15) *James Wickline as Bill Straitman *Jason Marsden as Bucky (ep4), William Ramsey (ep37) *Jeff Bennett as Alexander G. Bell (ep1), Alexander the Great, Aristotle (ep6), Benito Mussolini (ep40), David Labrador (ep26), Francis Scott Key (ep39), General Cornwallis (ep5), Hernan Cortez (ep19), Howard Carter (ep11), Jefferson Davis (ep8), Job Counselor (ep45), King George (ep10), King Philip II of Spain (ep7), Leif Ericksson (ep3), Lucky Bob, Marco Polo (ep28), Napoleon Bonaparte, Nikola Tesla (ep37), Pat Garrett (ep4), Plato (ep18), Richard Nixon (ep44) *Jess Harnell as Singer (ep39), Singing Senator (ep22), Wang Newton (ep12) *Jim Cummings as Atilla the Hun, Jean Paul Sartre (ep18), Rich Deep Voice Over (ep38), Ring Announcer (ep51) *Julia Duffy as Lizzie Borden (ep18) *Laraine Newman as Amelia Earhart (ep19), Charity Bazaar, Joan of Arc, Mary Todd Lincoln, Miss Information, Sarah Coopersmith (ep28) *Luke Ruegger as Big Fat Baby, Billy the Kid, Remus (ep11), Romulus (ep11), Will Rogers (ep42) *Maurice LaMarche as Abraham Lincoln, Attila the Hun, Benedict Arnold (ep34), Christopher Columbus, Eric the Red, Francis Bellamy (ep44), Franklin D. Roosevelt (ep40), George Washington, Gerald Ford (ep44), Iemitsu (ep45), Joseph Stalin, Kemetic (ep9), King Romulus (ep22), Ludwig Van Beethoven (ep39), Martin Luther (ep7), Michaelango (ep51), Olmec Statue (ep14), Socrates, William Shakespeare, Woodrow Wilson (ep31) *Mitzi McCall as Golda Meir (ep45) *Nathan Ruegger as Froggo *Nora Dunn as Barbara S. (ep26), Lydia Karaoke, Statue of Liberty *Paul Rugg as Baby Nostradamus (ep16), Dragon (ep12), Meriweather Lewis, Merlin (ep20), Montezuma, Nostradamus, Sergei Eisenstein (ep23) *Rob Paulsen as Announcer (ep3), Cassius (ep22), David Atchison (ep31), Dick Clarkonkommen (ep9), Duke Medina Sidonia (ep7), Duke of Wellington (ep48), Fast Talking Announcer, Ferdinand Magelian (ep19), Frank Gifforalcoatl (ep14), General Custer (ep4), Hakon the Good (ep28), Ivan Pavlov (ep37), Jack the Turkey (ep26), James Madison, Johanes Gutenberg (ep51), John Philip Sousa (ep39), King Arthur (ep20), King Tut (ep11), Mr. Smartypants, Mr. T-Rex (ep38), Orville Wright (ep30), Paul Revere (ep10), Phineas Halberstam (ep8), Rene Descartes (ep6), Sammy of Melman, Sigmund Freud (ep13), Tojo (ep40), Torquemada (ep25), Turkey (ep43), Vladimir Lenin *Steve Bernstein as Chorus Singer (ep28) *Telma Howard as Rosa Parks (ep50) *Tress MacNeille as Cleopatra, Daisy the Cow (ep17), Empress Theresa (ep39), Florence Nightingale (ep37), Indira Gandhi (ep33), Josephine (ep15), Martha Washington (ep10), Molly Pitcher (ep5), Pepper Mills, Sarah Good (ep34), Toast, World's Oldest Woman 'Histeria Kid Chorus:' *Billy West *Blake Ewing *Bob Joyce *Chris Marquette *Cree Summer *Elizabeth Lamers *Jeff Glen Bennett *Julie Bernstein *Laraine Newman *Leslie Lamers *Rob Paulsen *Steve Bernstein *Tress MacNeille *Troy Attaway 'Also Starring' *Adam West as the voice of Hemingway (ep29) Category:Cartoons Category:1998 Cartoons